Darkclaw's Sharptooth Army
An enormous, multi thousand army. It is the biggest group of sharpteeth ever assembled. It consists of Velociraptors, Utahraptors, Deinonychus, Tyrannosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Albertosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Spinosaurus, Allosaurus, Ceratosaurus, and Baryonyx. It is lead by Darkclaw, and several prominent members. History ﻿Founding Darkclaw's army was founded when he was thirty. Darkclaw began to preach ideas that if they would unite under a single leader, they could overthrow and enslave the leafeaters, the first of his followers were the parents of his current followers. As he gained strength, Darkclaw began to commit atrocities as a single sharptooth, making him feared as Redclaw was. Growing in power While recruiting followers, Darkclaw stumbled upon his old friends and had them deputy lead the army. He also honed his fighting and hunting skills while Sharptooth and Redclaw continued his bloody trail. After eight years of training and atrocities, Darkclaw christened himself The Dark Lord. He then started to attack great herds with more and more armies. First Strikes and Open War When a herd of dinosaurs made a stand against him, he amassed his army and slaughtered them. He let some witness it and report it to other herds. The herds of leaf eaters started to dissapear as they were ripped apart by the deadly sharpteeth. The bloody trail eventually became too much and the leaders of the Great Valley formed an alliance to combat Darkclaw. The resistance began it's first battle during the midst of the bloody campaign. By this time, Darkclaw controlled much of North and South America and began recruiting Pterosaurs to his cause, aswell as sea reptiles. They formed a Navy and an Air force aswell. The navy transported army members to new continents and they continued. Unable to control his amount of empire, he appointed Redclaw and Sharptooth to work as commanders on other fronts. The Resistance eventually ambushed the army which was preparing an invasion of Africa, and killed most of them. This act of defiance made Darkclaw angered, and he sent a massive army to attack, they failed. The resistance then ambushed another group, and killed them. Darkclaw then set a trap by hiding the bulk of his forces behind mountains and put himself, Sharptooth, and Redclaw in the open. Unable to resist this temptation, they recruited dozens of herds and attacked, with an army five hundred strong. Darkclaw then had his own 900 strong army attack. The two massive armies, 1,400 combined, began an attack. Both sides took heavy losses. In the end, reinforcement sharpteeth, who thought this was wrong, attacked. Darkclaw and his army were forced to retreat, and this would be a major victory. Realizing that if he amassed his whole military, he could crush them. A battle in the air was fought, with Darkclaw's flock winning. Deciding that the war would have to end, or the world would be savaged by Darkclaw, the two armies massed and fought eachother in, around, above, and in the water around the great valley. Darkclaw eventually suffered near fatal injuries and called a retreat. The sharpteeth tried to, but were slaughtered by herbivores. This caused the number of sharpteeth everywhere to drop dramatically. From that time, Sharpteeth traveled in herds seldom more then 10. Aftermath Despite a decisive victory for the Resistance, the war caused millions to die, either killed in action, or killed in crossfires. The herbivores refused to speak his name, and of the whole incident itself. Slowly, all but the elderly forgot it. But this would prove almost fatal. The Dark Lord's return Despite believing Darkclaw dead, he was in fact alive, and was rebuilding his strength. When he learned of Redclaw and Sharptooth's deaths at the hands of Littlefoot and Chomper, he vowed to accelerate his return. When his power reached it's peak, he seemingly killed Chomper, and invaded the Great Valley. The war that followed was more deadly then the last, and Resistance members Shorty and Topsy were killed during the first battles. Darkclaw, however, had an advantage, for he controlled the Leaf eater's stronghold, and captured Rex and his siblings. During their capture, they were tortured by Darkclaw. Battle of the Great Valley pass After the invasion of the Great Valley, Darkclaw began to recruit his old allies, though he failed at building a navy, as most sea reptiles had often travelled alone, and it would be time consuming to recruit them, Darkclaw began to recruit hundreds of meat eating flyers, and began to conduct air assaults on migrating pterosaurs breeding grounds. However, he knew that major members of the great valley had escaped and formed an underground group, named after the original Resistance. Eventually, several weeks after the assault on the Great Valley, the Resistance attacked the Great Valley pass, though they failed in the attempt to capture it. As Darkclaw's most prominent Sharpteeth killed the Resistance member Shorty in the battle, Darkclaw began to attack other areas of the continent. He captured what would become major cities in the future. He also formed an inner circle of Sharpteeth, Daspleto, Taurus, Carchara, Sierra, and Rinkus. Attack on the Resistance cave Category:The Rise Of Darkclaw